Dragon Hearts
by Party-Like-A-Time-Lord
Summary: Francis is a farmer who lives in a cottage in the country. His pest comes to him one day asking him to read to him. fail summary is fail. just read please. Farmer!France x Dragon!England. Reviews also much needed.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone in the sky like a beautiful jewel. Its beams hit Francis' already sweating flesh and made him perspire more. The French farmer wiped the sweat off his forehead and got back to picking corn and putting it in the basket that lay next to him in the field. Francis heaved a sigh as he placed another ear of corn in the straw basket. Today was a day for doing tasks on the farm. Francis never liked all the work there was for him to do during this time of year. However, he had to do them to keep him fed and the small village nearby.

It was after noon and he barely made a dent in his tasks. He collected chicken eggs, milked the cows, harvested corn, and milked the cows. He still needed to sheer the sheep and collect the other vegetables that were bountiful. Oh how this was going to be a long rest of the day.

Francis picked two tomatoes off the petite plant in the garden and placed them gently in his small basket. A growl erupted from behind him. Suddenly a strong force knocked the Frenchman over into the fertile soil. He looked behind him only to see a familiar reptilian form standing behind him. The slender snout of the dragon poked at Francis' side eagerly. Francis got into the sitting position and looked at the dragon and sighed in frustration. "Arthur, why have you come in the middle of my work?" he petted the dragon's head quickly and picked himself up. He slowly looked at the poor bruised tomatoes that he had dropped from the impact of being stabbed in the back with a dragon's snout. Sadly, those poor tomatoes didn't have a chance to be eaten once. After feeling bad for the lost tomatoes, Francis picked up the bruised fruit and threw it at the dragon. Arthur ate the fruit happily and looked back at Francis.

Normally the scaly beast kept away from Francis unless he needed something or wanted something. And when he wanted something, he got what he wanted. Francis Looked at him and sighed once more. "So what do you want Arthur?" If you want food, I can't give any to you. It's harvesting season." Francis threw him an annoyed look. The dragon nuzzled Francis' arm and slipped something hard into his hand. The farmer looked at the object questioningly. As strange enough as it was, it was a book. But not just any book, It was a book of fairytales. "What is this?" No answer came from the dragon. The large reptile picked up Francis by his collar and stalked towards a flat rock nearby. Arthur put him down on the rock nudged his hand to open the book and laid down near Francis.

Francis looked at the book and back to Arthur in surprise. "You want me to read to you? I don't have time for this!" Francis raised his voice at the dragon. Arthur growled and placed his paw (?) on Francis' leg and lightly squeezed it in a threatening way. The Frenchman glared at the beast and opened the book to one of the stories. "Oh, Fine. Be happy I am taking the time out of my day to do this for you."

Francis read to Arthur for an hour. The dragon got up and opened his wings to their full length. Francis smiled as he closed the book. Arthur flew off into the sky. If Francis was lucky, he wouldn't come back till next month. He got up from the rock and finished with the rest of the tomatoes.

The sun had finally gone down and Francis had cleaned himself up. Now he was sitting in his favorite rocking chair in his little cottage reading the book of fairytales that his dragon friend left behind. It was strange to Francis to think of how a dragon obtained a book. The French farmer shook the thought from his head and put the book down on the small coffee table by his side. He took his reading glasses off and placed them on the coffee table next to the book. The Frenchman closed his eyes and placed his hands on his chest. Silence crept into the comfy cottage home. A smile graced his lips as he finally had peace.

Francis' peace was soon interrupted by a knock on the door. That was strange. There was no one who lived around his farm for miles. Francis opened his eyes and picked himself off of his rocking chair. He dragged his feet to the door. He hesitated for a minute before opening the door. "Yes?" Francis looked to see who was his guest was. There was a boy at the door. He looked to be no older than 17. He had short messy blond hair. He was cute despite his very large eyebrows and his emerald eyes were beautiful. However, there was something off about the boy though. Francis scanned the boy again and saw two small horns protruding from the boy's cranium. He also noticed a tail peeking out from his jacket. "May I help you," Francis asked confused. The blond boy looked away. "Hello, Francis." The voice of the boy was smooth and was tinted with a British accent. Francis was shocked to hear his voice come out of the obviously British male's mouth. And he caught other things about the boy's appearance. The Briton's canines were long and needle like. His eyes were also not very human. They looked like cat's eyes.

"How do you know my name," Francis asked in a surprised tone. "You are Francis Bonnefoy. You are a farmer." The young British boy answered. Francis raised a fine eyebrow at the boy. It wasn't really an answer but it would have to do. "If I may ask, who are you?" The blond looked at him and answered. "You named me Arthur." Francis' eyes went wide with shock. It made sense now some of the boy's features, His scaly tail, his horns, eyes and teeth. It all made sense.

Francis lightly grabbed Arthurs hand and let him inside his home. "I never knew dragons could shape shift," Francis absentmindedly blurted. "Of course we can," Arthur snapped at him. Arthur's eyes began to wander to all the sights there were to behold in the cottage. There was a fireplace, a chair and a coffee table set close to each other in a corner of the room. There were also a couple of bookshelves scattered along the walls. Arthur looked toward the ceiling and began to sniff the air. Everything in the house smelled of the earth and of Francis. Arthur found it an odd mix but strangely, he liked it.

Arthur's curiosity began to stir toward the objects in the room. "What's that?" Arthur pointed to Francis' rocking chair. Francis looked to Arthur and smiled. "That's a chair mon cher." Arthur walked up to the chair warily and sniffed at it. Like everything else, it smelled of Francis. Arthur slowly sat down. As the chair went back, Arthur gave a yelp and jumped out of it. Francis held back a snicker at the dragon boy's curiosity. "That bloody thing tried to kill me!" Arthur gave the rocking chair a glare and an animalistic growl. Francis gave a light chuckle. "It's supposed to swing back like that, Arthur. Humans find the rocking relaxing." Arthur gave the thing a final growl and looked back at Francis, puzzled. "How is it relaxing?" The dragon asked. Francis walked over to the chair and sat in it. Arthur watched Francis rock back and forth. The Frenchman raised his hand and ushered Arthur towards the chair. The British dragon walked towards him. Francis stopped rocking the chair and patted his lap. "Sit." Arthur stared curiously at the Frenchman's lap then at his face. "I still don't know why it's relaxing," Arthur replied. Francis smiled and said, "You'll see. Now sit."

Arthur sat in Francis' lap. He jumped slightly at the rocking but was soon comforted by Francis holding him securely, making sure he wouldn't fall. He soon relaxed into Francis' warm arms. He was right, the rocking was relaxing. Arthur just sat in the farmer's arms and soaked in all the sights of the human cottage. His eyes then wandered to the book of fairytales that he had given Francis earlier to read to him. The dragon squirmed out of the Frenchman's arms and reached for the book. Francis watched him as if he was a puppy who had just entered his new home and wanted to know what everything was. Arthur opened the book and looked at the words. Arthur was able to learn human language, but he only spoke in his human form. He didn't know how to read, sadly.

He looked up at Francis who looked at him with fascinated eyes. "Francis, what does this book say?" Arthur opened the book to a page with large text and a picture. Francis gently took the book from Arthur's hands and looked at the page. "It says, Cinderella." The boy looked at the page curiously and asked, "Read it to me?" Francis smiled at the request and picked his reading glasses and put them on. Francis got halfway through the story till Arthur grabbed the glasses off his face and put them on himself. "What are these," Arthur asked again. Francis gave a chuckle at Arthur. He looked adorable in his reading glasses. "They are my reading glasses. It's hard for me to read without them, Cher." He tried to pull them off of the dragon boy's face but failed as Arthur gave a menacing growl. This made him laugh harder. "Okay, fine. You can wear them." Francis pulled a spare pair he had just in case those broke the ones that had made a home on Arthur's Face. Arthur's tail curled happily around Francis' leg. Francis kept reading to him.

Once Francis had finished reading to the dragon, Arthur looked at him with an innocent face. That face just made his heart melt. The two just stared at each other till Arthur broke the silence. "Francis, I know a kiss is a way that humans show affections to each other, but what does a kiss feel like?" Francis' eyes widened at the question and he blushed. That totally caught him off guard. 'U-um, well, you see. A kiss feels like happiness in your heart. And it feels like soft petals dancing on your lips." Arthur stared at Francis and blushed. "Francis, you are the first human who doesn't chase me and doesn't want to hurt me or kill me. Are you my Prince Charming?" The dragon boy asked innocently. Francis' breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the blond in his lap. Francis was about to say something till he was cut off by Arthur talking once more.

"Francis, would you kiss me like Prince Charming kissed Cinderella?" Francis was caught off guard again. He shakily took Arthur's hands into his own and held him close. Arthur seemed to be a little nervous by the way he looked at the French farmer. Slowly their lips inched towards each other till they finally connected. The kiss was short but sweet and loving. Then they slowly parted. Arthur flushed and got off of Francis. He carefully checked another room in the small house and walked inside. Francis got off the rocking chair and took his reading glasses off. He followed the British dragon only to find him in his bed sniffing and playing with the sheets. Arthur once again asked, "What are these and why do they smell like you?" A smile formed on Francis' lips as he gave a sigh. "It's a bed. It's where I sleep when I'm tired." Arthur smiled as his tail playfully swished. "Can I sleep in your bed with you?" The dragon asked.


	2. Dragon's innocence

Francis smiled at the small dragon boy who was now sniffing and lightly gnawing on the pillows. "You can. But only for tonight," He answered to the Briton. Arthur smiled brightly to the farmer and began to play with the pillows. "Francis?" Francis looked to Arthur. "Yes, mon Cher?" The dragon looked down at the pillow and held it out to Francis so he could look at the object. "What it this?" The Frenchman gave Arthur an amused smile and petted his hair, which in return he got a pleased growl. "That is a pillow. You rest your head on it." Arthur once again looked at the pillow and snatched it from Francis. He curled up in a ball like a cat and put the pillow below his head. This was absolutely too adorable. Francis wished he could have sketched this and hung it on a wall for everyone to see. The British dragon nuzzled the pillow and let out a breath. Uncomfortable with his position, he sat up and threw the pillow at Francis who had perched himself on the other side of the bed. "It's not comfortable," The boy announced. Francis let out an amused sigh and lay on the bed. "That's because you are supposed to lie like this." He then pulled the covers over his shoulders and rested his head on the pillow.

The look on Arthurs face was absolutely adorable. Soon after studying how Francis demonstrated how to sleep in the bed, he opened the covers and got underneath them. "Better now?" The Frenchman asked the companion in his bed. He shifted so that his face was staring at Arthurs. The dragon just simply nodded his head. A smile crept over the farmer's lips once more as he petted Arthurs head and slowly stroked his horns. The little dragon cuddled up to Francis' chest. Francis' finger made their way towards Arthurs face and gently slipped the glasses off his face. Arthur let a whine escape his lips as they slowly left his face. He then gave up and moved his upper body on top of Francis. The Frenchman guessed that something in the room caught his attention again. He was right but it wasn't really a solid object.

Arthur led a clawed hand through Francis' hair. The feel was soft and silky. He liked it. The dragon leaned his head down to capture the scent of his hair, Strawberries and Francis (obviously), another strange combination that he liked. A smiled crept on Arthur's lips as he took a few strands of the golden long hair and twirled it between his fingers. Francis smiled as the young dragon played with his hair. This experience was fun. "Why is your hair so soft?" Arthur questioned Francis. "All humans have soft hair on their heads. " Arthur played with a few strands of Francis' hair before slowly guiding his hand to play with his own hair. Francis was correct. His hair was soft too, but not as soft as the Frenchman's. He preferred Francis' hair more than his own. His own hair was short spiky, and messy compared to the Frenchman's long silky hair. "I like your hair, Francis," The dragon stated. Arthur began to play with the farmer's hair again till the Frenchman's face caught his attention next. He got off of Francis and laid next to him to get a good look at his face. Arthur's eyes landed onto his stubble this time. The dragon raised two clawed fingers to his chin and felt the skin there. His skin was smooth and clear. Francis just watched the dragon with an amused face. This truly was an interesting experience.

Francis was surprised as the clawed fingers went to his chin and felt at the light stubble on his chin. Francis' chin wasn't as smooth as Arthur's own chin, but he liked the way it tickled his skin. Arthur let out a small giggle as he ran his fingers through his stubble one more. "I like your chin too," Arthur stated again absentmindedly. Francis gave a smile and rubbed Arthur's cheek with his thumb gently. He then lightly brought Arthurs face closer to his and lightly pecked his lips before getting out of the bed to get rid of his day clothes that he was still wearing. The blond just watched him, fascinated by all the human sights he was experiencing tonight. Francis took off his shirt and hung it on the small chair that was in the corner of the room tucked securely in front of a table. Arthur stared at the Frenchman's chest. How much hair do humans grow on their bodies? Francis walked back to the bed and crept back inside the sheets. Arthur once again glanced at the farmer's chest and ran a hand through his chest hair and over the hard muscles that were covered in hair and skin. Francis let out a gasp he felt Arthurs claws start to lightly graze his skin. "That hurts, Mon Petit!" The Frenchman said as he held the dragon's fingers in his hand. "Oh, fine…" The dragon let out a sad animalistic whine and cuddled his head into Francis chest. Francis lightly wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him close. Arthur let a small smile fall on his lips and he closed his eyes, His newly obtained eyelashes brushing against his cheek. Being human really wasn't a bad idea.

Arthur had transformed himself into a human to finally get to know the human who took care of him sometimes. He hated his home back in England. The other dragons were always mean to him. Not to mention the fact that they disowned him for his fascination with human language. It wasn't till he decided to fly across the ocean and unknowingly made his new home in French soil, that he felt more at home. He found Francis one day when searching for food and accidentally ate one of his sheep. "You know, you don't have to eat my livestock. If you're really that hungry, I would have thrown out the old vegetables and old cattle." Those words still ring in Arthurs head today. The promise that Francis gave him of food and Francis kept it. At least once a month, there was always food waiting for him in the back of the old barn. Francis just intrigued Arthur to no end. Why would a farmer be so nice to a pest like himself? He also learned a lot about different human languages. He learned quickly that in this land, there were two languages; French and English. Arthur was fortunate to learn both. The thing that puzzled him the most though was the books that Francis left lying around sometimes. He found them around the scattered trees around the farm and sometimes in the barn. He knew that humans read them. They were some sort of entertainment. He never understood them till earlier that day, and boy was he happy to find the pleasures in human books. For the first time, he thought about being human. So, he did exactly that. Sadly, it was still obvious that he was not human, but it passed off well enough.

As Arthur slowly nodded off, he kept telling himself; "Being human really isn't bad. Maybe I can live with Francis." He liked the thought of being Francis' mate and so far by the affection Francis was already showing, He didn't mind the thought either. The small dragon also liked the thought of learning about all the human things around him. He would ask later though. He was in pure bliss right now. The human bed was comforting him and so was being near Francis. Oh how he loved this. He would not give this up for anything.

4 years later—

The two blonds sat in a hammock on the porch of the small cottage. Francis held Arthur tightly to his chest. The Frenchman's fingers ran though the Britons short messy hair and over where his horns used to be. Arthur's arms were around the farmer's waist and lightly hugging him. It was afternoon and this was how the two lovers normally spent their time during this part of the day. "Oh Mon Cher, you were so cute with your horns." Arthur snorted and lightly kissed Francis stubble covered chin. "Frog, I still like your chin though." Smiles graced both their faces as they enjoyed the silent company of each other. This was the life. Arthur was finally human (Only feature that didn't go away, sadly, was his teeth.) and he had Francis. "Francis?" The Frenchman looked down at the form that was curled into his clothed chest. "Qui, Mon Cher?" Arthur's face flushed and he looked away. "Not that I can't do it myself, but would you read to me?" Arthur had finally learned to read with assistance from Francis, but he occasionally did this just to hear the others voice. Francis smiled at him and grabbed one of the books he left out sometimes when he wanted to read outside. "Of course, Mon Cher."

After Francis was finished reading a chapter from the novel, he put the book down and smiled to Arthur. The dragon boy gave the Frenchman a puzzled look. "Mon Amour, would you kiss me?" The smile on Francis' face widened more. Arthur managed to roll his eyes and smirk at the corniness. Arthur then lightly placed his lips to Francis' lips. Francis smiled and broke their kiss to lovingly look into the British boy's face. "Je'taime, Mon Bebe." The French words were music to Arthur's ears. Sometime though, he would never admit that he preferred it over English. Arthurs face flushed as he returned those words. "I love you too."

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about this guys! A lot of people asked me to make it longer so I did. And this is what I came up with. I'm really sorry for the cheesiness. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! And thank you so much for all the reviews and favorites!**


End file.
